Goodbye to a Dream
by Mr.-Zer0
Summary: Why is it that two members of the straw hat crew are having strange dreams? Are they merely dreams?...Or something more? ZoroxNami R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own One Piece...this is just a fanfic.

"Goodbye to a Dream"

The sound of metal clashing against metal echoed through the field. As the force of their encounter soon followed, leaving the area in a form of silence that signified the end of a life. As at the source of all this stood two men, backs towards each other and once the world around them returned to normal one dropped to his knees as the other slowly turned to face his fallen opponent. "You made it to the Grand Line just to face me, so you could could keep your promise...but you failed Roranoa Zoro." The voice seemed to be moving closer to Zoro, as his sword could be heard cutting throught the blades of grass.

Until finally all noise stopped once again, the only thing that could be heard was the labored breathing of Zoro. As he focused on the only sword left in his possession 'I'm sorry Kuina...' he thought as he looked down at her sword, broken by his opponent's last attack. "You're right Hawkeye...I have failed...so just get it over with." Zoro spoke as he raised his head to the night sky, waiting for his fate to come. "You were a brave and honorable warrior Zoro...So I will not kill you while your back is towards me." Zoro smirked, but even that hurt him.

As more blood ran from his wounds, "You know that if I turn around I'm going to try one more time..." he spoke as he lowered his head. Gripping the handle of the broken sword as he heard Hawkeye speak, "That's fine...I would not expect anything less from you." Were his words as he readied his own sword, but it could be seen slightly that he too was weakened from this yet he stood his ground waiting as Zoro slowly began to turn. Within a moment that seemed to happen almost instantly, it was over. Blood dripping from the blade, as it was then pulled out.

"You were good Roranoa Zoro...but now...you are the best." Hawkeye spoke as he dropped to his knees, Zoro slowly forcing himself to stand. His body battered and broken, as his clothes were stained with his blood and of course all of this was a blur to him by now. Since he barely had strength to stand, see, or even hold the two pieces of Kuina's sword in his hands. "...I know..." was all that Zoro said as he turned to leave, while Hawkeyte spoke for his last time. "So you kept your promise after all..." he spoke as he fell to the ground, the wind stopping as if to pay respect to the fallen swordsman who was once the greatest master of all.

Yet now that title belonged to Zoro, one of many thoughts that ran through his mind as he struggled to make his way back to the ship. Yet none stuck out as much as this one, the one that as he dropped to his knees actually caused tears to escape his fading eyes. 'I may have kept my promise...but it looks like I won't be able to fulfill my dream...' he thought as he fell forward to the ground, in the distance he could have swore he heard his name being called. At first he brushed it off, believing it was his mind playing tricks on him. Until finally he heard her voice yell out his name, '...it can't be...' he lifted his head up slightly to see that the rest of the straw hat crew was running over to him.

He would raise his arm in the air to signal them, 'I'm sorry you guys...I won't be there when you find One Piece...and I'm sorry...Nami...' were his last thoughts as his arm would fall. Causing all of them to stop in their tracks, yes he had done stuff like this before...but this time was different. This time they knew that when they reached him they would not find him sleeping...but dead. "Zoro!" Nami yelled as she woke up quickly, looking around to see that she was in her cabin. "Why am I having that dream?" she asked herself, as she got out of bed and decided to head out onto the deck.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own One Piece...this is just a fanfic.

"Goodbye to a Dream" Part 2

She awoke in a cold sweat, heavy breathing, and the feel of a coldness that was brought upon by the emptiness that was given to her on that day. 'Why Zoro? Why did you have to die that day?' She thought as she sat on her bed, rocking softly due to the waves outside. As she got up and headed out of her cabin to the deck, a walk that she could no longer stand to make being that she would have to walk by his room. She would catch herself wanting to open the door and yell at him, telling him to wake up and quit being so lazy.

Yet she knew he was not there anymore...nor would he ever return to that room. 'Why did I stop here? He is not there anymore...but for some reason I can't move.' She thought as she looked to the door and slowly opened it, but why she was not sure. She knew that if she did, the same result would happen as it did every other time that same realization would hit again and break her down to nothing more then tears. The same tears that she fought now as she looked into the empty room, as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

Leaning against it as she dropped her head to face the ground, and spoke as if some one were there to listen to her "Tell me why! Tell me why you left us Zoro! Tell me why out of all of us it hurts me the most to know that you're gone!" She spoke as she slid down, the weight of everything too much for her to fight against as she gave in. Sitting there still against the door crying now, tears running down her face accompanying any that had already fallen before them. "Answer me Zoro!" she spoke with a raised voice as she looked up, pausing for a moment as she saw something under his bed. Something that she never noticed before, an object that appeared to be an unopened letter.

As she moved closer to reach for it a few thoughts ran through her mind, 'Was this why I had that dream? Why I came in here tonight?' She thought as she took the letter in her hand, a look of shock fell upon her face as she saw who it was addressed to. 'It has my name on it...why?' she thought as she slowly opened it and began to read it. 'Dear Nami, I know this is nothing like me...to be writing a letter to you I mean. Yet I'm writing this letter to you to explain something about myself, my promise I must keep.

It has been the only driving force in my life and without it who knows what would have happened to me. Now as we finally reach the Grand Line, I feel that my chance to keep this promise is here at last...yet at the same time. I know that if I keep this promise, then I will not be able to fulfill my dream. That dream is to tell you one thing...I love you Nami...' At that moment she dropped the letter, her heart felt as if it had shattered at that moment.

After a few moments she picked up the letter and held it close to her, silent tears falling from her eyes as she read the last part of the letter. 'I could face any enemy whether or not I knew I could win...but I could not face you to tell you this...because you are the only one that gave me fear...fear that you could truly take my heart and destroy it.' She cried more as she held the letter close to her again, speaking once more. "I would never have done that Zoro...because I loved you too..." At that moment Zoro awoke, finding himself on the deck he looked straight up into the night sky and spoke "What does that dream mean?"

To Be Continued.

Note: So no one gets confused...the first chapter was a dream that Nami was having, and this chapter is a dream that Zoro had. Only one chapter left...stay tuned. Also, please Read and Review...wouldn't put this here if I didn't want that.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own One Piece...this is just a fanfic.

"Goodbye to a Dream" Part 3

Zoro's eyes shot open quickly, as he looked around to find himself on the deck. 'What the hell was that? A dream or a nightmare?' he thought as he collected himself, and then stood. It was night and he had fallen asleep during his watch, something he was always getting yelled at by the rest of the crew for doing. Yet none as bad as her…the one in his dream…the one who suffered so much in it. 'Why did I dream that? Is it because we are here in the Grand Line now?'

He thought as he looked out to the ocean, something he never thought he would see. The waters of the Grand Line, but this also meant that soon he would find the one who left that scar across his chest as a reminder to become stronger. 'Hawkeye Mihawk…' he thought as he placed a hand on his chest, but was soon interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hey! You're actually awake this time…and here I was thinking I was going to get to yell at you again tonight." His eyes widened as he quickly turned, "Nami…what are you doing up? I figured you would be asleep, dreaming up new ways to steal stuff."

He smirked, knowing that this would get to her and most likely start an argument between them. Something that even though it was irritating, at times it felt comforting in a sense to know that she would fight back with him. "Shut up, besides…I already got all I wanted…and then some." She smirked as she looked over Zoro once before walking out over to the main portion of the deck and looked out at the night sky. Zoro himself knew something was troubling her, especially for her to leave without giving her piece about his comment he made.

'Maybe she had the same dream? No…that's impossible…isn't it?' he thought as he walked over to her, noticing that as he got closer he could see that her facial expression was that of concern. "Is something wrong Nami?" he asked as he stood next to her, his back against the railing and his eyes focused directly on hers. "No…it's nothing Zoro…just can't believe we actually made it to the Grand Line…that's all." She spoke as she looked down, but then away from his eyes as if avoiding something. "Oh…look Nami…you can't hide anything, especially from me." Zoro spoke, as he gently turned her head to face him.

Yet at that moment she would do something that no form of training could have prepared him for, she moved towards him and wrapped her arms around him. Placing her face against his chest, "I'm scared Zoro…" "Scared? Scared of what?" he asked as he cautiously placed his arms around her as well. "I'm afraid that we getting here might mean that we will all separate…whether it is because we choose to…or worse." She was barely able to hold back the tears, but it could be heard in her voice that she was doing everything she could to do so. "Nami…" before Zoro could finish his sentence she would interrupt, "More Importantly I'm afraid of loosing you Zoro…"

Zoro's eyes widened as he heard her words, but he knew that now was the time. If she could tell him the truth, then he should do so as well "Nami…you won't loose me." She pulled back a little and looked up to him, "It could happen…you came here to face Hawkeye. I heard about what happened the first time…and…this time…you could…" she could barely finish her sentence as tears began to fall. Something that Zoro could never stand seeing; he believed that she of all of them should never have to cry.

Becoming overwhelmed with emotion he did the only thing his mind told him to do, and so he took her in his arms and kissed her. At first she was shocked by this, but did not deny it as she gave herself into the kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, the moonlight covering them in dim warmth as this moment seemed to freeze everything around them. Until finally they separated, both of them breathing heavily but it was Zoro who was the first to speak. "Nami…please don't cry…I will come back to you, no matter what I will come back to you because I would never leave you alone to cry…I would give up any title I could ever receive if that meant you would never have to cry, feel pain, or anything of that sort again."

Their eyes were locked together, both being able to see everything that each other meant to them. "Zoro…" Nami would speak, but this time she would be interrupted by him. "I love you Nami…" he would speak as he held her tight, "that is the reason why I know I will come back to you." Nami was speechless, not knowing what to say or do really but just rest there in his arms. Knowing that yes he meant everything he said, because she could see it in his eyes.

Yet she knew that like the tide…life was always unpredictable, so the only thing she could do was treasure this moment. For Nami, this was the greatest treasure she had found. For Zoro…this was a dream come true, something that he wished would never end…but for both of them, at this moment they had found one piece.

The End


End file.
